The present invention relates to a swinging handle for a kitchen vessel.
Prior kitchen vessels conventionally comprise kitchen vessel handles radially projecting from the vessel wall, said prior handles being made of a metal material and directly welded on the vessel wall.
Further prior kitchen vessel handles comprise a plate-like support element, rigid or integral with the kitchen vessel wall, with their metal plate coupled to a synthetic material body.
The above two prior handles have the drawback that, since they radially project from the kitchen vessel, such a handled kitchen vessel will occupy a comparatively large space as it is stored, for example, in a storing drawer.
Moreover, for stacking onto one another a plurality of kitchen vessels, a large space is further required since, because of the provision of the radially projecting handles, it would not be possible to overlap several kitchen vessels of decreasing diameters in a small storing space.